We Change
by McCarly
Summary: Jax and Sonny make Carly put Michael in a home...what now? Jarly
1. Chapter 1

Please forgive any mistakes I am writing this on my phone

Please forgive any mistakes I am writing this on my phone. Okay so this is my way for Jarly to get together with this whole Michael thing. The Only way to build a fire over ashes… add wood.

411- Michael has been put in a home because everyone was pushing for it and Carly couldn't fight everyone. She finally agreed because she realized she couldn't go after the people who did if she was worried about him. She went home after leaving Michael in the home and fought with Jax. She left him and went right to ….

She knew there was a reason she always kept a key to this place. Well, it wasn't like she would have given him all the copies even if he asked. She smiled and ran her fingers over her lips. She needed her box. The one Jason had kept for years, just for her. She heard the foot steps coming down the stairs and without looking she knew they weren't Jason's. They weren't watchful, knowing.

"Spinelli."

"Valk…"

"Go to the metro, tell them I said to comp you a room. Don't come back until I or Jason call you. Can you do that?"

"Whats…"

"There is no time for questions. Can you do this for me. I need some time with Jason."

"Sure. Are you okay?" Carly still hadn't looked at him she was looking at the picture on the mantle. The one of Carly, Jason and the kid.

"5 by 5." She noded to the door and Spinelli noded his head leaving. As the door closed she thought how odd Jason and her family really was. People they once counldn't stand life had tought them to love. But somethings didn't change and the ones that didn't shoundn't have.

She shook her head she didn't come here to think about the past but for the box. Carly looked around the pent house looking up the stairs she knew where it was. She put her purse on the desk, droped her jecket on the floor moving up the stairs releaving her self of the binding things of her life. By the time she reached his room the only thing she had on was a black bra and thong. She opened the closet door the find what she knew she there. In a shoe box on the top shelf was her leather pants. The other iteams in the box didn't matter to her right now. Maybe someday but today all she needed was in her hands.

Once they were on she realized that not only did they fit but they were still so much a part of her. Even after all the change. Carly walk down stars just as the door busted open.

"Carly! Carly!"

"Right here. There is no need to yell." Jason looked to the stairs. He looked her up and down looking for anything that shouldn't be there. He noted the state of her undress and the fact that she was wairing her leather pants. Jason also saw that she wasn't wairing Jax's ring. Damn, was her glad Spinelli hadcalled him.

"What nothing to say Jason." Jason took his jacket off and placed it on the desk chair. Noteing the papers in her purse and her clothes on the floor.

"Not sure what I should say."

"You know what happened."

"Sonny called. Wheres Morgan."

"With my mother. How do I look, Jason?" With that Carly took a little spin. "Not bad after 11 years. I still fits." He noded his head only looking in her eyes.

" Great ."

"hmm. You know you can only keep me here one way." She walked up to Jason and placed her hands on his chest. She leaned in close by his ear "and even if you had the balls to take me on again. It wouldn't save anyone. So don't waste my time." Although she didn't move jason leaned in closer and pushed the hair behind her ear.

" You can't kill them all."  
"Watch me."

"I wont let you go down for this. Please."

"Michael. Michael needs to be able to come home."

"Carly…"

"If you ask me to give up… there will be nothing." They pulled back and looked at each other. Time kept moving away from them but they couldn't seem to hold on to anything. "What home? You aren't wairing Jax's ring. "

"I wont be with anyone who dosen't believe in my sons or me. He needs to be safe, Jason."

"Safe? Its not possible. I don't know if it ever was."

"Not with other people, maybe not even with each other."

"Carly.." Jason shook his head. Why did she always have to go here when things where already soo hard.

"You love liz. I love Jax. And I may never have held your son but I love him as if he were mine, even if I never do. We love our kids."

"What dose this have to do with anything."

"Nothing. Never mind." She moved passed him and pulled on her leather jacket zipping it up to just above her beast. Showing just enough to make a statement. Jason grab her arm as she went for the door.

"Don't do that. I hate when you do that."

"Why we both know you don't want to here it."

" Carly, Michael…"

"Don't! Just don't. After tonight nothing will be the same. Hell, nothing is now."

"what did you do. Carly?" he pulled both her arms to him and gave her a little shak, almost to pull answers from her.

"Forget Michael." She looked up at him, right in the eyes she loved so much. The confusion in them could be touched. "Do you love me Jason. I know you love Michael, Morgon. But me? Would you love me …for the long hall this time?"

" your scairing me Carly. What…"

"Answer the question Jason. Will I ever be a woman to you? Will I always be Michaels mother. Is that they only way you'll have me?"

Jason moved back from Carly and sat on the foot of the chair. He ran his hand though his hair. What ever she had done, he knew was something that would end everything if he let it. He looked back at Carly. What ever it was he also knew was done.

"What are you really asking? Are you asking if you can trust me? Yes, you can. I am hate whatever it is you have done but yes. Are you asking if I will help you anyway I can, you know I will. But what…"

"I know all of that."

"Than what …"

"I want you to look at me. And tell me what you see." Jason looked at her. Really looked at her.

" I see my best friend. I see a woman who is tired. Stong, beauitful, wiser, lost, stressed ,sad, a bit broken.… Carly I do see you."

"Do you want that person you see Jason? The woman who is more broken now than when we met?" She walked closer to him and pulled his hand her chest placing it at her zipper. "You can't save them Jason. The Claudia, Johnny, Kate Sonny. They won't make the next five minutes." Jason toke in a deep breath wash over him with the truth of her words.

"Sonny? You had them killed? How?"

"I couldn't lie to my self anymore. Michael paid too much for my lies. You can hate me. Leave me, kill me, do it Jason. I have taken everything from you."

They must have stood like that for more time than either of them took note of. She could see his need to hate her for killing Sonny, making Jason take to business. She could even see the understanding in his eyes and each thing killing her but not making her regret it. He shut his eyes for a moment letting the tears before looking at her again.

"All or Nothing?" She nodded. He pulled the zipper down as he looked at her. She nodded again. As he push the jacket to the floor she couldn't breath. The air in the room seem to disappear with their clothing….


	2. Chapter 2

Please forgive any mistakes I am writing this on my phone

Part 2 – Song is 45 be shinedown & sixx am life is beautiful

She was up against the door, his hands pulling her hair just enough, telling of his anger. His lips were biting her skin. And with his hands on her she couldn't breath. "No."

He pulled back and looked at her, tears in both their eyes.

"I thought this is what you wanted? Change your mind already?"

Send away for a priceless gift  
One not subtle, one not on the list  
Send away for a perfect world  
One not simply, so absurd

"I was never the one who change her mind. That was you." Jason slammed his hands into the door making her jump.

In these times of doing what you're told  
Keep these feelings, no one knows  
What ever happened to the young man's heart  
Swallowed by pain, as he slowly fell apart

"What do you want!!" He screamed.

"You!!" She yelled back. Watching his eyes deepen in color, watching her trying to understand. "I want to be SAFE. With my sons. I want you." He shook his head.

And I'm staring down the barrel of a 45,  
I'm swimming through the ashes of another life  
There's no real reason to accept the way things have changed  
Staring down the barrel of a 45

"They is no safe in this life, Carly."

"I was safe. We were Safe when we were with you." A growl left him as he pushed back and walked to the pool table. "I have never been safer than when I was with you. Is it wrong to want that, Jason?" At the crack in her voice he felt the tears slid down his face.

"No, it not wrong. But were not the same people, Caroline." They looked at each other.

Send a message to the unborn child  
Keep your eyes open for a while  
In a box high up on the shelf, left for you, no one else

"Do you remember how many times we had to say good bye to each other. When you left, every time you got shot, the fire, when you got sick, Sonny shooting me, the metro court, that DAMN ball, the virus…

There's a piece of a puzzle known as life  
Wrapped in guilt, sealed up tight

"YES! Okay I remember."

What ever happened to the young man's heart  
Swallowed by pain, as he slowly fell apart

"Every time I couldn't breath. Because …" She brought her hands up to cover her face. As she dropped them "No, I wont do this. You know I love you and that I never want to live without you. But you? That's the question. What if I die tomorrow? What about you?"

And I'm staring down the barrel of a 45,  
I'm swimming through the ashes of another life  
There's no real reason to accept the way things have changed  
Staring down the barrel of a 45

"Carly I can't think like that, you know that."

"You once thought you couldn't see a picture. But with a little work you did."

"But this isn't a Picture Carly!"

"Well, think about it!! Would you regret _anything_?! Better question Jason, if I complicate things so much why you do stay. I know why you come first, do you?"

Everyone's pointing their fingers  
Always condemning me  
And nobody knows what I believe  
I believe

Their blue eyes were both like ice. Both fighting internal and external battle in one room. Their gazes never left each other, but some how they weren't looking at each other.

_"You know, when you showed up that night, it was raining. You were so scared. You needed me. You asked me to take care of Michael, and that's…that's when my life started. A life I thought I could never have, more than anything I could ever imagine. It was all because of you. It's true, Carly, you are a lot of trouble. You make things more complicated than they are, but… you showed me new things. You gave me a year and a half that no one can take away. Nothing will change that."/_

_The memoirs flooded them faster than either could think about the pictures in their heads. _

And I'm staring down the barrel of a 45,  
I'm swimming through the ashes of another life  
There's no real reason to accept the way things have changed  
Staring down the barrel of a 45…

"I can't, Carly. I just don't know how." She walked to him and kissed him.

"And I'll love you for the rest of my life." She moved to walked away but being pulled back and pushed back to the pool table

You can't quit until you try  
You can't live until you die  
You can't learn to tell the truth  
Until you learn to lie

His kissed were fast, demanding, and everything she ever wanted.

You can't breathe until you choke  
You gotta laugh when you're the joke  
There's nothing like a funeral to make you feel alive

Clothes were pulled, ripped out of the way, in the need to never let go to feel everything that made them never let go to begin with.

Just open your eyes  
Just open your eyes  
And see that life is beautiful.  
Will you swear on your life,  
That no one will cry at my funeral?

All you could here in the room was breathing, moaning... almost painfully. The frantic nature of their act while the world out side went to hell… gave a weird peace.

I know some things that you don't  
I've done things that you won't  
There's nothing like a trailer park to find your way back home

The lay there never letting each other go. Carly lifted her head from his chest, looking him in the eyes. "There is no backing out now. You know that right?"

I was waiting for my hearse  
What came next was so much worse  
It took a funeral to make me feel alive

"The Long Hall." They didn't say I love you. Maybe because they didn't, not now. Not the way the thought they should be they also knew they would never be with anyone else. A knock on the door made the break apart. Jason pull on his jeans telling him just a moment, while Carly rapped a blanket around her. Jason opened to door to the PCPD, Alexis and Jax.

Just open your eyes  
Just open your eyes  
And see that life is beautiful.  
Will you swear on your life,  
That no one will cry at my funeral?

The end.


End file.
